Naruto Harem pet of love
by Quinn1989
Summary: Kyuubi reist in die Vergangenheit und ändert diese. Warnung.Yaoi, UKE Naruto, OP Naruto. (er ist stärker als seine Partner, auch wenn er uke ist.), Harem (Naruto hat mehrer Partner) weitere können folgen


Warnungen:

Yaoi

OP Naruto

Uke aber superior Naruto. (- er ist uke, ist aber derjenige, der stärker ist.)

Yaoi Harem Naruto.

Zufrieden betrachtete Kyuubi sein Werk.

Niemand hatte den Anstieg an dämonischen Chakra in Naruto im Laufe der letzten zwei Monate bemerkt, ebenso wenig wie dessen körperliche Veränderungen.

Es war ein langsamer, mühsamer Prozess gewesen, aber zum Glück war DIESER Naruto noch in der Akademy, somit nicht unter dem wachsamen Auge des Hatake.

Dieser hätte den Einfluss mit Hilfe des Sharingans gewiss bemerkt.

NHun jedoch waren die Änderungen abgeschlossen und dass sogar noch vor der Zeit.

Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, bis spätestens dem Zabza Zwischenfall fertig zu sein, aber er hatte es sogar noch bis zum Mizuki Fall geschafft.

Und dennoch hatte er sich Zeit genommen, hatte fast zwei Jahre lang den Zufluss an dämonischen Chakra stündlich leicht erhöht, während er gleichzeitig den Körper Narutos auf dessen Transformation vorbereitet hatte, welche er in den letzen zwei Monaten vorgenommen hatte.

Und nun war es endlich vollbracht.

Der kleine unterentwickelte, körperlich zurückgebliebene Körper Narutos war gewichen.

An seine stelle war der schlanke, wohlgeformte und leicht muskulöse Körper eines Teenagers getreten.

Er war zwar immer noch klein, und der Kyuubi hatte aus Erfahrung wenig Hoffnung, dass sich dies ändern würde.

Auch war er bei weiten schmaler als die meisten Ninjas, fast schon zierlich.

Doch hatte er durchaus ein paar Zentimeter gewonnen, genug, um als klein, aber nicht als zurückgeblieben gelten würde.

Und Narutos feinglidriger Körper war dank der Fusion der einzelnen unterschiedlichen Muskelarten durch Kyuubi gut 10 mal stärker als Männer mit vergleichbarer Muskeldefinition und gut 10 mal ausdauernder als Männer mit etwa der gleichen Kraft.

Auser Rock Lee und Gai gab es in Konoha niemanden, der seine Muskeln auf diese Weise verändert hatte, und anders als diese geschah es bei Naruto durch seine Dämonisierung automatisch.

Und Narutos Knochen... Ja, darauf war Kyuubi richtig stolz.

Das formal fragiele Knochengerüst Naruts war so lang und so ausdauernd in Chakra gebadet worden dass selbst Stahl weich dagegen war, oder auch Diamant.

Natürlich war Narutos Körper nicht perfekt.

Die inzwischen verzehnfachten Sinne konnnten lkeicht zum Nachteil gereichen.

Kyuubi erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Stinkbomben die Naruto so liebte.

Oder aber heeles Licht oder laute Geräusche, wie etwa das Gekreische der Haruno.

Alles drei war schon früher lästig gewesen, nunaber würde es wahrhaft schmerzen verursachen.

Gleiches galt für die Haut allgemein.

Zwar war Naruto, durch diese, in der Lage, schon von weiten Chakra und dessen Veränderungen zu spüren.

Aber die gleiche sensibilität lies selbst einen seichten Schnitt höllisch schmerzen, lies selbst normale Klamotten unmöglich zum Tragen werden und lies einen einfachen Klaps zum grauenhaften Schlag mutieren.

Taijutsu war somit als Kampfstiel ausgeschlossen.

„Wenigstens" dachte der Fuchs bei sich. „ wenn er sich einen Liebhaber sucht wird er den Himmel auf Erden erleben."

Dann sinnierte er weiter.

Die massive Chakra zunahme war insgesamt gesehen gut. Zwar war Narutos Kontrolle noch weiter abgesunken, aber diese war nie gut gewesen.

Und da nun ihrer beide Chakra fusioniert war würde sein eigenes Chakra nicht mehr als Störfaktor dazwieschengehen, wenn Naruto versuchte, selbst Chakrakontrolle zu lernen.

Und selbst wenn er sich die Mühe nie maschte.

Mit der Fusion, und der Vergangenheitsreise hatte Naruto mit 14 fast so viel Chakra wie der zehnschwänzige. (Kyuubi + zukunfts Kyuubi + Naruto)

Und eingedenk des Bluterbes seiner Mutter, und der väterlichen Seite auch, war es wahrscheinlich dass Naruto noch vor Ende der Pupertät mehr Chakra haben würde als der 10 schweifige Juubi.

Kyuubi war schier ausgerastet als er die DANN Narutos analisiert hatte.

Seine Mutter war eine reine Uzumakie gewsen, was hies dass sie über die Haut Chakra absorbierte.

Und Narutos Vater, der 4te, war das uneheliche Kind einer Uchiha gewsen, die Orochmaru damals mit dem sperma von Tsunades kleinen Bruder geschwängert hatte.

Das hies die Heilkräfte und die Affinität für Wasser, welche in den Senjus so ausgeprägt waren, waren in der DANN enthalten.

Ebenso wie der komplette Satz der nötig wäre, um das Rinnegan zu entwickeln.

Nicht das Rinnegan der Uchihas, diese Kopie, sondern das Rinnegan des großen Weisen.

Zusammen mit der schieren Chakra Menge und der Fähigkeit der Uzumakies, ihr Chakrsa bis zur Verfestigung zu materialisieren, war eine Karriere als Ninjutsu Spezialist schon fast ein muss.

Vor allem, da Taijutsu wegen Narutos empfindlichen Sinnen fast ausgeschlossen war und die komplexität von Genjutsus nicht auf Naruto passte.

Dieser war zwar nicht dumm, nur schlecht erzogen und ausgebildet.

Seine Denkart allerdings war nicht kompatibel mit der Art und Weise, auf die Genjutsus funktionierten.

Leider.

Ein kurzes Zwicken machte Kyuubi darauf aufmerksam, dass Naruto wohl bald aufwachen würde.

Ein letzes Mal war er einen Blick in den Spiegel, bewunderte die straffen Muskeln, welche sich unter der brauenen, haarlosen Haut spannten, die rassiermesserscharfen und diamantharten Klauen sowie die stolzen Reiszähne, welche sich beim Lächeln im Gebiss zeigten.

Auch die leicht zugespitzen Ohren und Pupillen sah er mit gewissen Wohlwollen an, als er seine beklaute Rechte über die sensibe Haut fahren lies um kurz mit an der braunen Brustwarze inne zu halten.

Er leckte sich die Lippen.

Es war zwar nicht das Hauptziel gewsen, aber da er Narutos Neigung kannte, und sich auch selbst mehr als zu Naruto hingezogen fühlte, hatte er auch nichts dagegen, den Körper Narutos auf eine Art zu schaffen, die dessen Bettpartner erfreuen würde.

Als das Ziehen narutos immer heftiger wurde begab er sich, nackt wie der Körper war, zum Bett und legte sich darauf.

Dann versank er wieder im Unterbewusstsein des Jungen.

(Zusammenfassung:

Naruto sieht so aus wie im Bild gezeigt (sollte ein farbiges Bild sein, welches Narutos Kopf und Operkörper zeigt. Er lehnt dabei an einer Wand. Der Oberkörper dabei ist nackt. ) {Bild stammt von Elle – r}

Er ist knapp 1, 50 Meter groß, und 14 Jahre alt. Er hat lange Beine.

Er ist 10 mal so stark wie er aussieht, und hat 10 mal die Ausdauer von Leuten mit seiner Kraft. (Kenichis pike Muskeln)

Er hat das Chakra von sich selbst + Kyuubi + Kyuubi Zukunft.

Er absorbiert Chakra über die Haut.

Er kann Chakra so verdichten, dass es materiell wird.

Er hat 10 mqal feinere Sinne als normale Menschen.

Dies sorgt für einen empfindlichen Körper, weswegen er kein Taijutsu Meister sein kann.

Er hat alle vorraussetzungen, um das Rinnegan zu erwecken.

Sein Vater Minato war das künstlich gezeugte Kind aus dem Sperma von tsunades Bruder und einer Uchha, seine Mutter war eine reine Uzumaki.

Kyuubi kommt aus der Vergangenheit, hat zwei Jahre lang Narutosd Körper verändert.

Wir befinden uns am Tag nach Episode 1)


End file.
